


Raining on my Parade

by SaltyWriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Crossdressing, Eren Is a Little Shit, Fluff, M/M, Mating, Omega Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyWriter/pseuds/SaltyWriter
Summary: Levi and Eren have been a couple for three years, and unlike traditional omegas, Eren has chosen to remain a virgin until he feels comfortable.Eventually, though, the Omega makes plans for a romantic night together, which is sadly thwarted by bad weather. Levi makes the most of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *crawls out from the depths of Hell* Here's some smut you dirty pervs

It is pissing rain. I know this kind of thing usually doesn’t bother me - but Levi is still at work, and it’s a little terrifying to say the least. He’s what, three hours late? I get sometimes he stays after work and does extra, less for the pay and more for the superiority, but the mere idea of him in a car wreck or trapped somewhere only makes my terror into fury. The least he could have done was call me, right? I know he’s busy, but I’m running back and forth in the house, pacing through the kitchen and living room, trying my absolute best not to rip out my hair. I really can’t afford to lose my alpha to a rainstorm. That would be pitiful.

The worst part of this all is that I’m doing it all in white thigh high socks and one of his dress shirts. The panties have begun to slip a little on my hips due to them being so damn small, but I’m not too concerned anymore about what I’m wearing. What is wrong with Levi? Why won’t be at least think about how I feel right now?

I had been lighting candles around the house when the lights went out. You know, it’s a coincidence that I was doing that just when it would go dark. At first I panicked, but then it started raining ten times harder than it had been before. There were tornado warnings, and my phone would buzz with news casts trying to track down the Hurricane. I really wasn’t too interested in the fact it was right over our house, but more about the fact that my alpha might catch it.

So here I am. Shifting awkwardly on the couch in what some could say the frilliest lingerie on the planet, and sending him my 20th text in the last two hours. **Are you okay?** I send for probably the 5th time. No answer, expected. I wonder if his phone is just dead? That has to be it.

It’s nearly 9 pm when I hear Levi’s car pull into the driveway, an in moments I’m on my feet, slipping and sliding on the hardwood floor in the stockings. I find a towel, and as soon as my alpha comes through the door, I’m upon him like the kraken on a ship. He’s such a mess, rain dripping from the tips of his hair, slicked down, and his dress shirt is clinging to him too. I don’t think too hard about what I can see through the soaked fabric, because right now all that matters is making sure he’s fine.

He tries to swat me away at first, but slowly he relaxes, and I’m sitting here rubbing at his hair with a towel, running it along his neck and shoulders.

“You’re an ass, Levi,” I hiss at him. His eyes are usually stone, but right now there’s an odd amusement in them. I pat the side of his face, and pout at him. “Don’t give me that look! I thought you died,”

“I’m sorry, brat, but my phone died and the whole place was on lockdown,” My scowl only got worse. He’s such a handsome mess, too. His eyes are sharp and calculating, thinking over every little expression that crosses my face. I almost smack him when he gives me a small smirk. “Besides, you seemed to have fun without me, right?” He flicks his eyes down to my body. A hot blush floods my face.

“I-I’m being serious!” I whine.

“I know you are. So am I.” He purrs. He’s such an ass. Such a persistent, hot ass. My blood boils the longer he sits still, not saying a word and simply looking into my eyes like some sort of perfect hypnotic prince. I hate him sometimes, but we had been Alpha and Omega for nearly 3 years now, and I can’t find it in me to hate him for long. His hands find my waist and I look away, cheeks puffing in annoyance.

No matter how many times I shove him away, he has a way of making me want to pull him right back.

“Y-You’re going to get a cold,” I remind him. I begin to unbutton his shirt. Not for any sexual reason like he seems to take it, but much rather so I can make sure he won’t end up sick. He leans forward and presses a soft kiss against the dip of my neck and my shoulder, and I shudder. “No, no, no. No kisses. I need to get you warm and dressed - I can start up a hot bath, okay?”

He hums beside my ear in an indirect agreement, and finally I’ve reached the last button. I push him away so he can peel the shirt off, and take it from him, draping it over the back of the couch. His eyes follow my every small movement, and it’s a little nerve-racking. We’ve never had sex before, Levi and I, but tonight I was planning on it. It was ruined when the lights went out and I became as terrified as I was. I’d been fully prepared to lose myself tonight, but then Levi went off and worried me like that.

“So, Eren.” His voice is low and like a soft caress against my ears. I jolt upright, shoulders stiffening when his arms wrap around my waist, and suddenly those warm lips are dragging up my neck. “Were you dressed for a certain occasion, or is that just your way of teasing me?” The tension rockets within mere moments with his hands on me, lightly squeezing my hips. Such an ass.

“It was for an occasion… but right now I need-” I grip his forearms hard when he bites me. At first I want to smack him for it, but then it fades into an odd arousal that trails along my skin, leaving warmth in its wake. This isn’t fair at all. Is he playing with me? “L-Levi, I’m not… having sex with you until you’re dry and warm,”

“Mm? But _you’re_ wet, Eren. Isn’t that a little hypocritical?”

My heart is beginning to flutter helplessly against my ribs, and his purred words alone are making my legs like useless memory wire. I hadn’t realized I’d begun to grow aroused until he’d mentioned it to me - and he’s right. There’s an odd slick along the insides of my thighs, beginning to darken the white frill of my thigh highs. How do I escape something like this? I’m an Omega, it’s hard to hide how we feel in complex moments like this. He’s my alpha, of course I’m wet - especially since he kissed my neck, so close to my glands.

“L-Levi! At… at least take a warm bath, okay? Please?” My words are in little rasps, and all those virgin thoughts are coming back. How bad will it hurt? Will I not be good enough for him? Of course, all these thoughts aren’t important right now. He just got out of a storm, and I can feel his cold wet flesh against me, begging for my attention. He makes a low, breathy chuckle that vibrates my bones. Goddamn it, this is so _unfair_. It wouldn’t take much at this point to make me break at the seams, especially if he keeps his lips so close to my ear. His voice has always been my undoing.

“Eren, do you not want me?” He asks, but it’s in such a patronizing tone, I know for sure he’s not being serious. He knows exactly what I want and why I’m not trying to have it right now, because other things are priority.

But then his hand slips beneath the panties, entirely without my permission, and I don’t think he needs it right now. I gasp out, my thighs quivering and nearly sending me sinking to the floor, but he keeps me up with a firm grip, and for once I’m glad he’s stronger than me. How can I keep from moaning? It’s virtually impossible, and the sounds come out one by one, whether he’s trying to pull them from me or not. My face is probably bright red now, and my brows lower in weakness, trying to connect the feeling. His hand is still cold, but I rock my hips a little into the touch.

“See, Eren? You’re wet here too. Are you sure you want me to wait?” His lips are leaving small butterfly kisses along my neck, his hands pulling fire and ice from my frayed nerves, making me see hot white and smell nothing but his pheromones, like sweet wine and roses. I really don’t want him to wait, but what if my alpha gets a cold?

“Levi… haah… N-no,” I’m starting to pant, suddenly wanting to be able to look into his eyes when he does these kinds of things to me. It’s nice he waited so long - he’s an alpha, and I’m an _Omega_ , couples who wait for each other is extremely rare. We aren’t mated, because of that, and I want it now, for the first time for sure. We’d touched, of course, but never with the intent to end it like this. Sex always made me shy away, especially after everything that Levi had witnessed happening to me.

“Levi, bedroom. Take me to the bedroom,” I demand, my words shaken. He does as I ask without any signs of hesitation, bending to hook his arm beneath my legs and pick me up bridal. The transition from living room to bedroom is far too long for my tastes, and when we get to the door it’s closed so he has to use the toe of his shoe to push it open. I keep my arms wrapped timidly around his neck, even when he deposits me on the bed. His pants are not as wet as his shirt was, but he still pulls them off anyways before joining me, alongside his socks and shoes. In moments we’re together again, his fingers softly caressing me, over my stomach, bared from the dress shirt, my slightly protruding hip bones. His breath catches several times, when he leans down and grazes his lips along the dip of my belly, playfully kissing just beneath my navel. What am I supposed to do? I feel so lost. Is he supposed to take control?

I get my answer soon enough, when his head ducks down further. I almost squeak out for him to not go down there, but one of his hands hook beneath the bend of my knee and he lifts it, and without my permission his tongue and mouth are on me, licking and suckling the inside of my thighs, kissing places I never knew were so tender. It’s still raining, too, and the curtains are pushed open and tied to the side, revealing the grayish Hell just outside. It thunders occasionally, but thankfully it had been dying down the last few moments. Every time I hear thunder, I’m sure it’s my heart and not the weather.

I was entirely unprepared when he slipped the panties off my legs, bringing my knees together to make it easier. I watch them flutter to the ground.

My world turns all sorts of beautiful colors when he pleasures me, too. Do alphas do that, anyways? Aren’t they meant to impregnate and dominate? I guess I can’t comprehend all of this now, with his teeth and tongue between my shuddering thighs, but his each hot breath fanning against my wet flesh is enough to break any sort of concentration I had before. I don’t make very many words for him, instead watching as he goes down on me, swallowing up my arousal. I pant for him and moan his name, sometimes making the girliest sounds. They’re embarrassing, but he finds amusement in them only after I whine sorry.

I forgot my name.

He made sure of it. I’m glad he did. I think the real moment where I lost cognitive thought was when he gave a long, wet lick from base to tip, and when I was stroking that very edge, he blew on my head, breaking me into several different indistinguishable pieces. I heard him chuckle when I came, pearl white dripping onto my stomach, rising and falling with each labored breath. I didn’t know what orgasms felt like before, but they’re nearly indescribable. It makes everything outside feel cold, and everything inside feel hot. I felt like every inch of my was being flooded over with newfound pleasure.

I watch him sit up and lick his lips. Asshole. My thighs are up and trembling, the frilly hem of my stockings brushing against the side of his head. He still has such a predatory look in his eyes, and it makes it all the better. I like being the prey, if just for now, because the sweet high it brings.

Levi doesn’t say anything at all when he gently shifts me until a leg is lifted up, and brought over his shoulder. One hand works at keeping my leg up, keeping my thighs spread open, and the other lightly runs a fingertip along the cleft of my ass, only pausing to rub over my entrance.

When he finally does speak to me again, it doesn’t help the whole fact that I’m already lost. “Eren, can I?”

Can he? I’m an Omega - he doesn’t need to know that I’ve already been dilated for the past thirty minutes since he walked in, and I’m more ready for him than I’ve ever been. Of course he can. I nod, eyes glazed and still panting. It would be stupid of me to say no. I need him.

I arch thoughtlessly with the first finger. It feels right, like it was meant to be inside me - is that odd? My body bucks a little against him, and he holds me a closer, leaning down to kiss my nose, my eyelids. Two fingers makes me moan for him. Three makes me cry. He likes to lean back and watch me stretch around his fingers, my ring pulling lightly, as if asking him to keep them inside instead of pulling out. I hear him make a soft, nearly inaudible groan. Am I good enough for him? I wish he’d speak to me again - I love how his voice sounds.

My hands wonder a little aimlessly, trying to find somewhere to latch onto. When his head as between my legs, it was his hair, but now he’s sat up and I’m all alone, questioning what to do with myself and all the pleasure coursing through my veins. How do I tell him to keep going?

“Eren,” He says my name. I whine.

He just smirks, because even when I’m a dripping mess, I still respond so eagerly to him merely saying my name.

I almost sob when he pulls his fingers out though, leaving me to look up at him with this kind of intend desire. We both know what comes next, and I’m probably a little too prepared. I’ve soaked the bed, to some extent, and I can see the thin string of my essence when he pulls his fingers away. I was so wet. “L-Levi,” I beg, with just his title alone. He leans down to brush hair from my eyes and kiss my eyelids again.

“Mhm?”

“Please. I want you.”

I watch that usually so solid expression become weak. I reach up to brush my fingers over his cheek, and he takes my hand in his, kissing each little joint. I love him so much.

“I’ll take care of you, Eren.”

I nod eagerly, and he gives me such a painfully unreal grin. Levi smiles? Its been so long.

He shifts me a little onto my side, and lifts up my leg again, leaving me to wait patiently and watch as he tugs on his briefs. He runs a hand up and down my thigh, keeping them warm while I wait. He’s too gentle. Right now I want him to break me and devour me, but how willing is he to do that after the facility? I flush darker when I finally see what will be going inside me, and make a needy wail. He’s long and thick, prime for an Alpha. Levi is purebred, from what I know - there isn’t a single beta in his family tree. Which makes him a perfect Alpha. My perfect Alpha. His eyes flick up to me after my sound, his eyes shadowed with lust.

“Be patient, kitten,”

I bob my head once, wanting to be a good Omega to him. He can take his time, it’ll make it all the better when he’s finally giving me what I want. And he does. I spread my legs a little wider when he presses his tip against my entrance, letting my body lightly rut against him to feel his warm head, weeping precum from just my noises and the faces I make. I’m dilated wide, an Omega preparing to take his alpha inside at last.

Before he does give me what I want, he touches his nose to my hair, bent slightly over me so I can reach out and run my hands over his back, through his hair. I can hear his breath. Its so soothing, making me all the more ready.

But nothing can really prepare me for the kind of pain I feel in the next few minutes. I almost cry out when he pushes inside. I arch a little and gasp, nails sinking into his flesh. He holds me close, from my side. It hurt. I won’t lie, his girth alone made me ache, and every sound that came from me for a while was pained and came out strained. Even if I’m Omega, it doesn’t change the fact that I’m a virgin. He quiets me with kisses against my ear, breathing love and praise over my raspy gasps and choking.

“Ah- hah… H-Hurts,”

“I know, Eren. I’ll wait for you,”

It took a while. Even breathing in made me hurt, and each small stab of pain was cause enough for another tear to drip onto the mattress, making the surface even more wet than before. He didn’t stop waiting, either, and that made me happy. The pain dulled over time, and became a restless throb in the pit of my stomach. If I focused on his lips long enough I wouldn’t feel anything at all. When I finally touch his wrist, hand planted on the mattress just Infront of me, he understands what I want.

It felt so hot. Not attractive hot, but temperature hot. If I concentrated hard enough, I could feel his every inch dragging against my insides, and if I stiffened I would suck him inside more. He breathed a soft growl, and my lashes fluttered, my eyes falling shut. It doesn’t feel bad anymore. My fingers knot themselves into the sheets, each roll of his hips making me shudder and rut back against him, seeking him all the way to his base. So much better.

His scent made my mind reel, and his pheromones wrapped like warm blankets around me, keeping me still and warm as he explored my body, searching for that warm pool we would get if we got close enough. He playfully ran his tongue up my neck when I moaned loudly enough, angling his hips differently after each sound to find a newer pace or angle that would make me even louder. We both panted, and he made sounds I didn’t think Levi could make. Each one was a strike of thunder to my spine, more real than anything nature could throw at me from the outside. I hadn’t realized some of the candles had gone out at the time, but I was content with him alone. This time, we both touched that edge and rocked together, his cock pulsing against my walls and his groans turning into soft animalistic growls. I know he’s an alpha, it’s his instinct, and right now I love him for it.

“F-Faster… please…” He complied eagerly. My nails raked down the sheets, my tears dripping more. So good. It’s so good.

My seams are being rubbed against, and friction causes heat. How much more heat before my seams burn and burst? Not much. He thrusts deep, perhaps a few more times, before I clamp down hard around him. I don’t expect him to lean down and kiss me, but I wrap an arm around his neck anyways, keeping him down. My insides are so abused - I’m fearing he’s touching my womb. It still feels like heaven, though.

“Cum i-inside… Please…” I beg him. He’s my alpha, I own him. He owns me too. But we’re both dogs, and right now I’m the one giving permission. He murmurs a soft yes against my shoulder, and that pace he’d set for me becomes bruising, touching my prostate with each thrust. I’m shaking hard, clenching around him - I feel him swell, and that pool of hot I’d felt in the pit of my belly is starting to pour.

We both cum hard. Mine spurts out over the sheets, a mess left for later to clean up. His fills me to the brim, until I’m unable to take any more and it spills out some when he pulls away. I’m panting, my sweat slicked to my body and my eyes dazed and watery. I may get pregnant, but for now I’m fine with that. I think I want to, if anything.

We ride out our highs, him with harsh breaths and me with weak little cries, leaving nail marks on his forearm and sheets, and when it’s all over I’m no longer Eren, but a confused puppy. Levi gives up after a moment of coaxing me to come shower with him and scoops me up to take with him whether I like it or not.

Just the hot water hitting my skin makes me shudder and cling to Levi - even if he’s trying his absolute best to clean me when I can barely stand. He finds amusement in how easy he made me into a spineless noodle, and if I wasn’t so lost I’d be smacking him for laughing at me without thought. I’m terribly tired, and by the time he brings me to the bed I know he is too. He slides in beside me and holds me close against his chest, kissing away small droplets of water from the shower, still gathering in the dip of my collarbones and on my forehead.

It worried me, at first, the idea of getting pregnant. But I’m not sure how I feel about it now that we’re both calm. I don’t say anything, and vouch to fall asleep against him, listening to the heartbeat I have feared I would never heard again not even an hour ago.

Before I can fall asleep, I feel him brush a lock of dark brown hair from my eyes and lightly kiss my eyelids one last time.

“Goodnight. I’m sorry I worried you, my little Omega. I love you,”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I wrote this on my phone hope you enjoyed lovely people


End file.
